Oslo Ocelots
by G0r41d3n
Summary: Le quotidien d'une équipe de Quidditch norvégienne (originalement écrit en 2011)


**Chapitre : I: **Une occasion inespérée, (originalement écrit le 17/07/2011)

Alex Moggle avait toujours été mauvais en classe. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, et ses parents ne l'en avaient jamais vraiment blâmé. Son frère gardait sauf l'honneur de la famille. Ils avaient le même âge, et pourtant beaucoup de choses les différenciaient. Alors qu'Alex avait toujours été impulsif et prompt à se battre dès qu'un imprudent osait railler son nom, Moggle, son frère Tom réagissait toujours avec calme. Tom était promis à une grande carrière et voyageait beaucoup, alors qu'Alex avait perdu espoir quant à son avenir professionnel. Il avait peu d'amis, et ses seules aptitudes vraiment remarquables se passaient sur un balai ou bien lors de duels. Son 17ème anniversaire était passé depuis un bon mois, et maintenant qu'il était majeur et avait quitté les études, l'avenir lui semblait plus sombre chaque jour.

Or donc, Alex errait dans les rues d'Oslo, la capitale de la Norvège, prenant soin de cacher sa baguette aux moldus qui l'entouraient. Il se dirigea vers un bar apparemment abandonné, et frappa trois coups à la porte. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, ni au bar en lui-même d'ailleurs. Tant mieux, se dit-il. On lui ouvrit bientôt la porte, et il entra, bien content de trouver un endroit chaleureux. Le barman le héla de derrière son comptoir:

"Alors Alex, Un whisky comme d'hab j'imagine?

- Oui Barney, j'te remercie!"

Il alla s'accouder au comptoir et posa quelque pièces puis prit le verre qu'on venait de lui servir et le vida d'une traite. Il savourait la sensation de chaleur qui lui emplissait la gorge, lorsqu'un petit écriteau attira son attention derrière Barney:

"Dis dont, c'est quoi ça? On dirait le blason des Oslo Ocelots!"

Les Oslo Ocelots étaient l'équipe de Quidditch locale. Malgré le soutien de la population sorcière d'Oslo, il fallait bien reconnaitre que le niveau de leurs joueurs était déplorable. Pourtant, tout le monde au pub connaissait leur entraîneur, Mark Ostend, qui se démenait chaque année sans succès. Ce même Mark était justement dans le pub ce soir, et tapota l'épaule d'Alex:

"Oui mon garçon, tu as bien vu! Laisse moi te payer un verre, que je t'explique!"

Alex était trop pauvre pour refuser une consommation gratuite, et fit donc un peu de place au vieil entraîneur. Celui-ci commanda deux autres whisky, puis prit la parole.

"Haem. C'est très simple mon garçon. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que notre équipe locale est d'une médiocrité incroyable. Non non, ne fais pas ces yeux là," dit-il en riant de l'expression faussement choquée d'Alex, " Je le sais. D'ailleurs, l'un de nos poursuiveurs nous a lâché pour partir chez les Trondheim Trolls. Le poste est vaquant, et on cherche un remplaçant. Alors, si jamais ça te dit..."

Alex n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une occasion en or se présentait! Même si les Ocelots étaient de piètres concurrents, il pourrait au moins gagner de quoi vivre convenablement! Il regarda Mark Ostend, ses yeux pétillants de joie, et reprit la parole:

"Mais...Vous ne m'avez jamais vu jouer! Non pas - dit-il précipitamment - que votre proposition ne m'enchante pas, au contraire, mais...

-Ah mon garçon, Je n'ai pas encore dit que tu étais pris! mais comme je le disais, si jamais ça te dit, tu peux nous retrouver au terrain d'entraînement demain matin, à 9 heures précises, pour le test de sélection... Tu sais où il est n'est-ce pas?"

Alex hocha la tête et lança un sourire radieux:

"merci beaucoup Monsieur Ostend! Je n'y manquerai pas! A demain alors!"

Il vida son verre d'une traite et sortit du pub, l'air ravi. Son logement miteux lui sembla presque vivable lorsqu'il y entra et s'affala sur son vieux lit, pensant au lendemain avec une joie difficilement exprimable...

CHAPITRE II

Alex se réveilla de bonne heure. Il n'avait que peu dormi, trop excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire ses preuves et trouver une source de revenus. Il enfila rapidement sa vieille cape délavée aux couleurs des Ocelots ( D'un noir profond affublé deux bandes rouges sans partant du col et se rejoignant dans le dos de la cape), avala un morceau de pain, empoigna son vieux Brossdur 7 et s'apprêta à sortir. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il réalisa: s'il sortait habillé comme ça, beaucoup de moldus se poseraient des questions! Il revint alors farfouiller dans son armoire, passa un long manteau qui paraissait à peu près convenable, et porta son balai comme s'il avait décidé de faire le ménage dans les rues. Il sortit enfin de chez lui et avança d'un bon pas.

Il se hâta de sortir de la ville. Puis il courut vers la forêt que l'on apercevait au loin. Les pins y étaient suffisamment hauts, et la forêt elle-même avait été traitée avec un maléfice repousse-moldu, de sorte que les Ocelots n'étaient jamais dérangés ou importunés par les Moldus. Alex arriva bientôt à l'entrée du stade, qui tombait presque en ruines, et se dirigea vers un petit groupe de personnes au centre du terrain, tout sourire.

"Ah, voilà notre dernier candidat au poste! Bonjour Alex. Je vois que tu es déjà prêt mon garçon, c'est parfait. On va commencer tout de suite alors!"

Mark Ostend avait l'air pressé. Aussi Alex enfourcha son balai, et frappa du pied fermement, s'élevant rapidement à quelques mètres d'altitude. Les autres candidats, qui eux aussi avaient revêtu de vieilles robes, en firent autant et furent bientôt rejoints dans les airs par Mr Ostend. Celui-ci les regarda un à un alors qu'il donnait les instructions :

-Bien. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là : le poste de poursuiveur ! Personne n'a besoin d'apprendre l'utilité de ce poste j'imagine !

-Euh...Si, moi ! » répondit un jeune garçon d'un blond platine. « J'ai jamais vraiment joué au quidditch... »

Mr Ostend le regarda avec un sourire amusé, puis répondit d'une voix pleine de sarcasme :

« Eh bien mon garçon, je crois que tu peux redescendre. Je n'aurai pas l'utilité d'un joueur qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. »

Il regarda le pauvre garçon s'éloigner puis reprit :

« Bon ! Je disais donc ! Pour ces tests de sélection, c'est simple. Dans un premier temps, je vais voir comment vous vous débrouillez pour tacler, puis nous verrons votre jeu de passes avec les poursuiveurs titulaires qui viennent d'arriver (il montra deux hommes qui avançaient vers le centre du terrain en souriant) et enfin une rapide séance avec le gardien, s'il se montre. Des questions ?

-Non monsieur ! » répondirent-ils en cœur

Mark Ostend lança le souaffle à Alex :

« Tu es le premier mon garçon. Les autres, essayez de lui prendre la balle ! Et dans les règles de l'art, pas de baguette ! »

Allons bon. Ca commençait fort. Alex se mit face aux 6 autres candidats, et attendit. Un premier prétendant, aux cheveux d'un noir saisissant, lui fonça dessus. Alex réagit au quart de tour et plongea, redressant à quelques centimètres du sol. Puis il se pencha sur son balai et accéléra en remontant jusqu'aux anneaux d'or un peu plus loin, et slaloma rapidement entre les trois poteaux pour repartir de plus belle. Un bruit de cassure et un cri étouffé lui apprirent que l'un de ses poursuivants n'avait pas eu sa dextérité et avait trouvé un poteau sur son chemin. Il risqua un regard en arrière, puis re retourna et remarqua avec stupeur que deux frères jumeaux, d'une carrure impressionnante, venaient droit sur lui. Il donna un grand coup de manche pour désaxer sur la gauche, Puis sentit une horrible douleur aux côtes : L'un des frangins l'avait attrapé à bras le corps et tentait de le retenir. Alex bascula la tête en bas, et regretta aussitôt son geste : le colosse qui le tenait refusait de lâcher, et il fut vite emporté vers le sol, ou il s'effondra avec lui, grognant de douleur.

Le vieil entraîneur accourut et prit la parole, sautant presque de joie :

« Très joli ce mouvement entre les poteaux ! En revanche, contre deux attaquants, tes performances sont médiocres mon garçon... »

Il partit d'un grand rire et Alex ne sut que penser. La séance de plaquages continua sans qu'il fasse vraiment d'étincelles. Il réussit facilement à prendre la balle du brun qui l'avait attaqué en premier, mais fut d'une inefficacité navrante contre les jumeaux. La séance de passes était beaucoup plus convaincante, du moins selon lui : Les deux poursuiveurs titulaires étaient venus lui taper gentiment dans le dos à la fin. Le gardien de l'équipe se montra enfin, et Alex eut la désagréable surprise de ne réussir que 3 tirs sur 10. A son grand soulagement, les autres ne faisaient guère mieux.

Mr Ostend riait :

« Haha, Si on a au moins un bon élément, c'est celui-ci ! »

Alex était dans l'incompréhension : leur gardien était très bon, et les poursuiveurs avaient un jeu de passe excellent. Il s'approcha de Mr Ostend et lui demanda :

« Mr Ostend, je ne comprends pas Vous avez un bon gardien, des bons poursuiveurs...Pourquoi si peu de victoires ?

-Ah mon garçon, tu n'as pas connu l'ancien poursuiveur... Et tu n'as pas encore vu les batteurs. Ils sont lamentables, mais plus personne ne veut de ce poste. Et notre attrapeuse - oui oui, attrapEUSE – Ne joue bien que lorsqu'elle est motivée, c'est-à-dire pas très souvent...M'enfin. Rejoins les autres mon garçon, » dit-il d'un air renfrogné, « On ne va pas tarder à annoncer le titulaire. »

Alex vint alors se poser avec les autres, s'appuya sur son balai et attendit, anxieux. C'était la chance de sa vie ! S'il avait raté l'épreuve, il n'aurait plus aucune échappatoire. Il devrait recommencer des études et vivre une vie médiocre, cloîtré dans son logement sombre et crasseux. Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac, et il réprima une soudaine envie de fuir en courant. Il serra son balai plus fort pour ne pas trembler, et aperçut avec soulagement que l'entraineur, les deux poursuiveurs et le gardien s'approchaient en souriant.

« Bien! » dit Mr Ostend. « Inutile de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, je crois que vous voulez les résultats ! Eh bien. Messieurs les jumeaux, votre jeu ne manque pas de punch, je ne puis dire le contraire. Mais frapper fort ne suffit pas pour remporter un match ! Vous, le petit brun, arrêtez d'avoir peur de la balle, je suis sûr que sur le terrain, les cognards vous fileraient une peur bleue! »

Il s'arrêta un instant, affichant un sourire forcé alors que les trois concernés s'en allaient d'un pas trainant. Puis il reprit la parole :

« Les autres, je n'ai pas vu d'aussi gros défauts. Vous avez tous un niveau convenable. Néanmoins – il sourit largement à Alex -, Monsieur Moggle m'a agréablement surpris lors de son slalom entre les poteaux. Il n'a pas non plus démérité lors du tir au but et ses passes sont exceptionnelles. Le poste vaquant lui revient donc de droit ! Bienvenue chez les Oslots, Alex ! »

Alex n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il remercia chaleureusement Mr Ostend, puis les trois joueurs présents, et repartir chez lui avec un sourire niais. Mr Ostend l'apostropha en lui rappelant que le premier entrainement avait lieu le lendemain, mais Alex entendit à peine, acquiessa d'un air ravi et s'éloigna comme dans un rêve. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux...

III : les Bergen Bouledogs

Alex n'avait, encore une fois, pas beaucoup dormi. Il était bien trop euphorique pour ça : Il avait enfin été accepté dans une équipe de Quidditch ! Un hibou était arrivé dans la matinée avec un contrat frappé du sceau des Ocelots. Son solde n'était pas très élevé, quelques gallions par semaine, mais c'était plus qu'il n'espérait. Il passa sa journée à penser à l'entrainement qui aurait lieu le soir et à astiquer son vieux balai. Il ne ferait pas le poids contre une équipe convenablement équipée, mais Alex avait l'intime conviction que le balai ne faisait pas le joueur.

Alex partit enfin pour le terrain d'entrainement, plus excité qu'un Niffleur dans une mine d'or, Et à son arrivée salua Mr Ostend d'un signe de main chaleureux :

« Bonsoir monsieur !

-Ah, te voilà mon garçon ! Tu es pile à l'heure. Laisse moi te présenter les trois derniers membres de l'équipe, tu ne les a pas encore vus je crois...Ils prendront soin de toi, nous n'avons pas l'argent nécessaire pour payer des remplaçants ! »

Mr Osten partir d'un grand rire, puis lui présenta les deux batteurs. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, et dotés d'une carrure plus que respectable. Le premier, Qui avait des cheveux coupés courts aussi noirs que sa cape et un nez aplati qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé un nombre incalculable de fois, s'appelait Dim Bag. Mr Osten lui apprit qu'il était un fan inconditionnel des Praag Panther, une équipe étrangère. Le second batteur était aussi blond que Dim était brun :

« Il s'appelle Dunkel Hauptdstadt, mais tout le monde ici l'appelle Bam. »

-Pourquoi Bam, si je puis me permettre, monsieur ? » demanda Alex, amusé.

Le vieil entraîneur eut un grand sourire carnacier et lui murmura :

« Attends de le voir se battre quand l'arbitre nous désavantage, et tu comprendras... »

Alex eut un petit rire qu'il espéra convainquant, et se promit de compter Bam dans ses amis : Simple mesure de sécurité. Puis il tourna son regard vers l'attrapeuse, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, Alex sentit une sensation bizarre au niveau du ventre. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer légèrement et l'écouta se présenter en la dévorant du regard :

« Salut ! Je suis Kelysha Kelton ! » … quel joli visage ! Des yeux marron noisette, qui paraissaient si profonds à la lueur du soleil couchant...

« ...Je suis attrapeuse ici depuis deux ans maintenant, et... » Quelle voix douce ! Des dents parfaitement alignées... surement une fille de dentiste moldu. Et quelle chevelure ! Cette ondulation chatain...

« Et toi cowboy, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? »

Alex sursauta et reprit ses esprits. Il sourit un peu trop largement et répondit en baffouillant :

« Euh, moi c'est A-Alex. Alex Moggle !

-Eh bien Alex , c'est un honneur de te recontrer !

-Bon ! » reprit Mr Ostend avec un air amusé, « Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on va peut-être pouvoir s'entraîner, qu'en dites vous monsieur Moggle ? Ou peut-être voulez vous rester planté là à détailler notre charmante attrapeuse ? »

Le vieil entraineur lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu, mais Alex ne put s'empêcher de rougir et marmonna quelques mots d'excuses. Ils commencèrent l'entrainement, qui passa comme un songe pour Alex. Il entendit à peine les encouragements et félicitations de ses coéquipiers, mais remarqua bien en revanche les petits clins d'oeil que lui lançait Kelysha, visiblement très amusée de sa maladresse. Il ne se réveilla vraiment qu'à la fin de l'entrainement, lorsque Mr Ostend leur annonca d'une voix forte :

« Je vous rappelle que samedi, nous jouons à domicile contre les Bergen Bouledogs ! Le premier match de la saison ! Grâce à Alex ici présent, nous sommes enfin au complet, et nous ne serons donc pas obligés de déclarer forfait !

-Mais, M-monsieur ! », bredouilla Alex, « Je n'ai fait qu'une séance, vous croyez que... »

Mr Ostend l'interrompit d'un ton à la fois joyeux et ferme :

« Biensûr que tu réussiras mon garçon ! Je t'ai vu jouer, tu as largement le niveau ! Soigne tes esquives contre une défense à deux joueurs, et tu mettras tout le monde dans le vent ! »

Alex sourit, quelque peu soulagé. Il jeta un dernier regard à Kelysha, qui lui souriait, rougit de plus belle, puis salua un à un ses coéquipiers et rentra chez lui, une fois de plus plongé dans un rêve éveillé. Il ne manquait plus que ça : Une fille avec qui il n'aurait aucune chance, timide qu'il était ! Il résolut de ne plus y penser et s'effondra sur son vieux matelas.

Le week-end arriva avec une rapidité surprenante, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Alex se retrouva dans les vestiaires, en compagnie des Ocelots. Mr Ostend prononça un bref discours d'encouragement :

« Mes enfants, c'est le grand jour ! La reprise de la saison ! Le stade est loin d'être bondé, mais je compte sur vous, éblouissez les, et je vous garanti qu'une standing ovation vous attend à votre prochaine entrée sur le stade ! »

Il fit une pause, laissant ses paroles faire l'effet escompté, puis reprit :

« Notre nouveau poursuiveur s'en tirera très bien, j'en suis persuadé. Les anciens, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! Marquez un maximum de buts, et ce dans les plus brefs délais ! Et Kelysha, j'attends de toi que tu sois concentrée ! Au maximum !

-Pas d'inquiétude monsieur, je crois que j'y arriverai ! » répondit-elle, enjouée, en faisant un petit clin d'oeil à Alex.

Celui-ci lui sourit béatement, puis vérifia ses protections et suivit les autres qui entraient sur le terrain, sous les applaudissements plutôt froids des quelques spectateurs venus les soutenir.

Ils décollèrent et de mirent rapidement en place. Alex détailla rapidement l'équipe adverse : ils avaient tous l'air plus forts qu'intelligents, et leur attrapeur paraissait carrément attardé. Il s'autorisa un sourire, et se prit à espérer qu'il serait le héros du match. Le coup de sifflet retentit, et l'arbitre lança le souaffle en l'air, tandis que les cognards entamaient leur danse mortelle. Le poursuiveur central adverse attrapa rapidement le souaffle alors qu'un commentateur visiblement en pleine forme hurlait :

« Et les Bouledogs prennent l'attaque ! C'est Zwarov qui a le souaffle et fonce droit vers les anneaux adverses ! Il s'approche dangereusement et... AOUCH ! Un magnifique cognard, envoyé par ce bon vieux Dunkel « bam » Hauptstadt ! »

Alex profita immédiatement de cette occasion : Il plongea sous le poursuiveur sonné et récupéra le souaffle, puis remonta en piqué et fonça vers les buts. Le vent frais sifflait autour de lui, et il remarqua avec soulagement que ses deux coéquipiers le suivaient de près. Ils arrivaient à présent en position de tir. Alex feinta une frappe sur l'anneau de gauche, puis lança la balle légèrement derrière lui . L'un de ses deux coéquipiers, Danny Wright, la rattrapa aisément, feinta à nouveau sur l'anneau central, puis repassa à Alex. Le gardien adverse ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Et Alex tira encore en direction de l'anneau central. Le souaffle rentra sans problème, alors que le commentateur reprenait ses cris quasi-hystériques :

« Les Ocelots mènent, dix points à zéro ! Leur nouveau poursuiveur semble bien plus efficace que le précédent ! Remise en jeu donc ! »

Alex chercha des yeux Kelysha, espérant qu'elle avait vu son action. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il fut déçu : elle ne le voyait même pas. Et fonçait à toute allure vers le sol. Alex fut prit d'un mouvement de panique : Que faisait elle !? A cette allure, elle allait se briser le cou ! Kelysha tendit la main, dangereusement proche de la pelouse enneigée...

« Et Kelton ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! Incroyable, après quelques minutes de jeu ! Un mouvement très risqué, mais qui paye ! Les Ocelots remportent le match, pour la première fois depuis trois ans mesdames et messieurs ! cent-soixante à zéro ! »

Alex n'en croyait pas ses oreilles déjà ? Déjà fini ? Déçu, malgré l'allégresse de la victoire, il se posa avec les autres à côté de Mr Ostend, qui arborait un grand sourire :

« Bravo ! Magifique ! Alex, mon garçon, c'était un très beau mouvement ! J'avais peur que tu tiennes trop à faire tes preuves, mais tu as trouvé Danny, félicitations !

-Mais monsieur...Ne me félicitez pas, nous n'avons servi à rien ! » dit-il d'un air sombre, se forçant à sourire. »

L'entraineur le regarda, compréhensif, et répondit doucement :

« Mon garçon, le Quidditch est un sport d'équipe. Lorsqu'un joueur remporte le match, l'EQUIPE remporte le match, et pas juste l'attrapeur ! Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu es le second homme du match, et tu marques le premier but de la saison, tu auras droit à ton nom dans la gazette sportive ! Venez au pub, c'est moi qui offre ce soir ! »

Alex réprima sa frustration, et s'approcha de Kelysha, hésitant :

« Euh...Je...Bravo pour tout-à-l'heure, c'était bien joué. »

Kelysha le regarda d'un air moqueur, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux et répondit gaiement :

« Merci Alex, mais tu n'es pas en reste ! Je suis sûr que tant que tu seras dans l'équipe, toi et moi on fera des merveilles ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil puis sortir du vestiaire d'une démarche savamment étudiée qui fit fondre une fois encore le cœur d'Alex. La soirée promettait d'être longue...

Chapitre IV

Alex fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se réveiller si tard. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer la veille? Il obtint un fragment de réponse en tournant la tête. Kelysha, dont le sommeil ne troublait en rien sa beauté, bien au contraire, reposait paisiblement, serrant Alex contre-elle. Elle ne tarda pas à se réveiller et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"Bonjour, Alex...Je suis contente que tu sois là. J'ai bien crû que c'était un rêve!

-J...Euh..."

Alex était confus. Il se sentait pris au dépourvu: Bien-sûr, il ne pouvait nier qu'avoir dans ses bras l'attrapeuse des Ocelots l'emplissait d'une joie sans précédent, mais il se sentait aussi, quelque part, honteux; Il ne se souvenait pas des évènements de la veille. Il soupira puis se décida:

"Je suis content aussi, finalement...Mais, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé? Je veux dire, après le match?"

Une vague de panique le submergea: Et si elle prenait la mouche? Et si elle se sentait vexée par cette négligence? Fort heureusement, Ses doutes furent vite balayés:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas grand souvenir. Je sais juste que je t'ai invité chez moi, et que maintenant nous sommes là, ensemble.

-Dire que je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre..."

Kelysha le regarda avec un petit sourire, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Décidément, cette sélection lui apportait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé! Il caressa les bras dénudés de Kelysha en pensant que pour rien au monde il ne se serait soustrait à son étreinte. Pourtant, il dut réviser ce jugement lorsqu'un hibou frappa au carreau. Kelysha se redressa d'un bond:

"Oups! C'est le Grand Duc de Mr Ostend! ...Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à un entraînement surprise!"

Alex se leva rapidement, grognant des paroles incompréhensibles, puis ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa le morceau de parchemin qui était solidement attaché aux pattes du hibou. L'écriture était assez brouillon, mais restait lisible:

_Mon garçon,_

_Je suis très heureux que tu trouves notre attrapeuse sympathique, et tu sauras la motiver à présent. Mais je tiens à te rappeler qu'un entraînement aura lieu ce soir à huit heures, et que votre absence, quel qu'en soit le motif, serait pour le moins regrettable._

_PS: Tu rappelleras à Kelysha qu'elle me doit un Whisky Pur Feu_

_Mark._

Alex eut un petit rire, puis demanda soudain:

"Comment il sait que je suis ici!?"

Alex et Kelysha arrivèrent en tenue et prêts pour l'entrainement, et décidèrent de se lâcher la main en entrant dans le stade: Mr Ostend ferait suffisament de remarques pour qu'ils ne lui donnent pas matière à les railler. Alex serra vigoureusement la main de Danny, qui l'avait grandement aidé au match précédent, puis fit un signe de tête amical à Eddy Lynch, le troisième poursuiveur. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'Eddy pourrait avoir des raisons d'être bougon: Il n'avait pas touché la balle du match! Il chassa ces pensées en saluant Dim et Dunkel, puis adressa un signe de la main à Mr Ostend, qui ne tarda pas à prendre la parole:

"Ah, voici enfin nos deux tourtereaux. J'ose espérer que vous ne vous rappelez pas la soirée d'hier, ça vaut mieux pour vous."

Le vieil entraineur réprima un petit rire, puis reprit plus sérieusement:

"Bon. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais revenir sur votre performance lors du match contre les Bouledogs. J'ai bon espoir pour la suite! Et en parlant de suite...Nos prochains adversaires seront bien plus coriaces! Oui mes enfants, nous allons jouer contre les Throndheim Trolls!"

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva dans l'équipe. Troublé, Alex donna un coup de coude à Danny, et lui murmura:

"C'est quoi le problème? J'ai juste entendu dire qu'ils avaient gagné la saison dernière, mais...ils sont si forts que ça?

-Forts? Tu rigoles, ils sont monstrueux!" lui répondit le poursuiveur, visiblement paniqué.

Mr Ostend se râcla la gorge pour rétablir le silence, puis poursuivit:

"Je sais qu'ils vous font peur, mais cette année nous avons les arguments! Nous pouvons le faire! Bam, continue à frapper comme au match précédent et ça ira très bien! Vous trois -il désigna Alex de la tête-, vous vous en sortirez très bien à condition de travailler encore! Quant à toi Kelysha, je crois que Monsieur Moggle est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée pour te motiver! Et je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ce cher gardien, hein mon garçon?"

Kelysha rougit quelque peut, et le gardien, qui, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, était très talentueux, sourit. Puis l'entraînement commença, et Alex crut qu'il ne finirait jamais. Ils travaillèrent avec une intensité rare, et il ne fut pas fâché lorsque Mr Ostend, bien après la tombée de la nuit, les laissa repartir. Le lendemain, et malgré le réconfort apporté par Kelysha, qui l'avait raccompagné chez lui sans prêter attention à l'état de décrépitude de son habitation, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant, il ressentait d'horribles courbatures.

Malheureusement, il devait s'entraîner sans relâche, car Mr Ostend prenait le match à venir très au sérieux. Lorsque la date fatidique arriva enfin, Alex en fut presque soulagé. Ils partirent pour Trondheim dans la matinée, non sans avoir vérifié leur équipement, astiqué leur balais et discuté une dernière fois de quelques mouvements et stratégies. A mesure que la journée s'avançait, Alex se sentait pour le moins tendu. S'il n'assurait pas la performance ce soir, les conséquences seraient désastreuses...

CHAPITRE V : Dans l'unité, faire front

La ville de Trondheim était d'une beauté remarquable. La cathédrale gothique aurait sans doute beaucoup impressionné Alex, s'il n'avait pas été si tendu à l'approche du match. Mr Ostend avait pourtant prévu cette visite pour détendre l'équipe... Il ne se détendit vraiment que lorsqu'il vint avec Kelysha se promener vers les entrepôts, étrangement colorés et montés sur pilotis. Alex et Kelysha s'arrêtèrent un moment au milieu d'un pont, et laissèrent libre cours à leur imagination, stimulée par les eaux calmes dans lesquelles baignaient les entrepôts. Alex prit sur lui de briser le silence, serrant la main de Kelysha :

« Il y a encore quelques heures, jamais je n'aurais cru me trouver là, en si charmante compagnie... »

Kelysha eut un mince sourire, puis Alex remarqua non sans en frissonner qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ...Quoi que j'ai dit, j'en suis désolé !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, juste... Tout ça va si vite, j'ai peur que tu partes...Aussi soudainement que tu es venu.

-Pour rien au monde je ne ferais une chose pareille ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Alex la serra dans ses bras, oubliant presque le match imminent. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose aux femmes, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulais pas voir Kelysha triste. Ni la quitter d'ailleurs. Le message semblait d'ailleurs passer, car elle l'embrassa tendrement et sembla reprendre des couleurs. Ils laissèrent encore quelques instants les vents marins rafraîchir leurs visages, puis reprirent leur promenade d'un pas lent. L'heure approchait, et il leur fallait rejoindre l'équipe à l'entrée de la ville.

Le stade se trouvait à une dizaine de milles au sud de Trondheim. Il était caché par une grande montagne, traitée comme il se doit avec un repousse-moldu assez puissant. C'était heureux d'ailleurs, car le stade en lui-même était loin d'être discret : Contrairement au stade d'Oslo, tout en simplicité, fait de bois et recouvert de tentures, celui de Trondheim était abrité dans une réplique à l'identique de la cathédrale de la ville. L'avantage était que même en cas de forte pluie, le jeu n'en souffrirait pas le moins du monde. Le gros désavantage, Alex le remarqua rapidement :

« Hem...Danny ? On va vraiment jouer là !?

-Ben...oui, pourquoi ? C'est joli hein ?

-Mais...Le sol est en pierre ! »

Danny, qui jusqu'ici s'était montré plutôt confiant et fier, se renfrogna visiblement. Cette nouvelle de dernière minute était de for mauvais augure. Une chute pourrait signifier la fin du match, voire de la saison si les soigneurs se montraient incompétents...Bam, en revanche, semblait ravi.

L'ambiance était pour le moins électrique lorsqu'ils revêtirent leurs robes dans les vestiaires. Alex essuya pour la énième fois ses mains moites, caressant son balai en essayant de toutes ses forces de penser à autre chose qu'au sol meutrier du terrain. Il se demanda un moment si les règles autorisaient ce genre de terrains, puis résolut de ne plus y penser : Que ce soit autorisé ou non, ils joueraient dessus ce soir. Il releva la tête et se força à sourire lorsque Kelysha vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'esprit visiblement aussi torturé que le sien. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, le serrant comme jamais il ne l'avait été :

« Oh, Alex...Promets moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne me laisseras pas !

-Que...Bien-sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas imaginez des choses pareilles !? »

Alex ne savait plus quoi faire. Que dire ? Heureusement, Kelysha rompit le silence, donnant à Alex une chance de s'exprimer :

« Je...Si je n'y arrivais pas, si le Vif m'échapp...

-Et ça changerait quoi ? » Il caressa doucement la chevelure ondulée de Kelysha, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« C'est pour tout autre chose que le Quidditch que je suis avec toi, je pensais que tu l'aurais compris dès le premier regard... »

A ces mots, la jeune attrapeuse rougit et serra Alex encore plus fort, comme pour évacuer la honte qu'elle ressentait d'avoir pensé pareilles choses. Puis elle le relâcha alors que Mr Ostend s'éclaircissait la gorge :

« Mes enfants, je ne puis discourir longtemps ce soir. Le match va commencer d'une seconde à l'autre. Sachez simplement que, quelque soit le score final, je ne vous demande pas la victoire. Jouez de votre mieux ! Tout le monde ici sait que les Trolls sont la meilleure équipe de Norvège. Personne ne vous blâmera si nous perdons, personne ! Allons, camarades, debout, et battez vous avec votre cœur ! »

Alex sentit sa poitrine se gonfler, et se releva d'un bond, soudainement revigoré par les paroles du vieil entraîneur. Ses mots étaient simples, mais pleins de sens : le cœur. Alex l'avait entendu de toutes parts : c'était le cœur qui avait provoqué la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette arme si puissante qu'elle avait ramené la paix. Il embrassa une dernière fois Kelysha, lui souhaita bonne chance puis rejoignit Danny en lui envoyant une grande claque dans le dos :

« Allez, on va voir ce qu'on va voir ! »

Le commentateur, une jeune fille qui irradiait la joie de vivre, enflamma le stade de ses commentaires alors qu'ils pénétraient sur le terrain :

« Et voici les Oslo Ocelots mesdames et messieurs ! Après plusieurs saisons chaotiques, la cohésion semble être de retour, et ce cher Ostend a amené avec lui un véritable rouleau compresseur ! Voyons comment les Trolls, favoris de la compétition, vont s'en sortir ! Les voici ! »

Alors qu'il faisiat son entrée dans le stade, Alex s'attendait à voir une grande majorité de la foule vêtue des robes vert mousse caractéristique des Trondheim Trolls... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que plus du tiers du stade avait revêtu leurs robes rouge et noires ! L'ambiance faisait plaisir à voir. De toutes parts, les supporters scandaient des chants à la gloire de leurs équipes respectives, et le commentaire endiablé ne faisait qu'ajouter à cette euphorie. Alors qu'il s'élevait dans les airs pour venir se placer, Alex sentit le stress s'envoler, comme par magie. Il se sentait Vivre, il se sentait Libre. Il risqua un signe de la main vers le public, tremblant un peu, et rougit de plaisir lorsque bon nombre des supporters des Ocelots rugirent leur approbation. Il sourit, puis se concentra sur l'arbitre, un vieil homme chauve qui donna rapidement le coup d'envoi.

Le souaffle s'éleva dans les airs, et Alex remonta en chandelle pour l'attraper avant qu'il n'amorce sa descente. Puis il replongea immédiatement sous l'équipe adverse, jetant au passage un regard apeuré au sol de pierre. Il fit un tonneau pour éviter un cognard qui siffla au dessus de sa tête, puis passa rapidement à Danny, qui lui faisait de grands signes de l'autre côté du terrain.

« Et Moggle qui passe à Wright ! Wright qui fonce vers les anneaux ! Attention, il est rattrapé, l'un des Trolls va lui briser le crâne... Aouch, un plaquage dont il se souviendra... mais Attendez...Lynch a récupéré le souaffle ! Il continue la course et les OCELOTS MARQUENT ! »

Le stade sembla exploser alors que les supporters des Ocelots hurlaient le nom des poursuiveurs. Alex regarda avec inquiétude vers danny : celui-ci se massait les côtes en grimaçant, mais lui adressa un signe de la main : tout allait bien. Le match reprit rapidement :

« Et les Trolls qui reprennent la main, bien décidés à retourner le match ! Voilà 3 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas encaissé le premier point lors d'une rencontre ! »

Les trolls étaient bien meilleurs en attaque : Alex fonça vers le poursuiveur qui tenait le souaffle serré contre lui, tentant de le désarçonner Son adversaire le regarda avec une expression proche de la haine et accéléra encore, le percutant de plein fouet. Alex fut projeté à un bon mètre et chuta lourdement contre la pierre dure et froide. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas tombé de très haut, néanmoins son bras gauche le faisait souffrir. Il se releva alors que la voix du speaker annonçait un but pour les Trolls. Rageur, il remonta rapidement sur son balai et décolla en trombe. De nouveaux hurlements secouèrent le stade alors que les Trolls marquaient un second but. Alex n'avait pas eu le temps de remonter et regarda Danny, impuissant. Mais celui-ci laissa poindre un sourire vengeur et s'approcha de lui, faisant signe à Eddy Lynch :

« Ils veulent jouer agressif. Jouons à leur manière ! Prenez exemple sur Bam ! »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire : au moment ou il refermait sa bouche, un cognard envoyé par le grand batteur percuta le poursuiveur qui avait attaqué Alex, l'envoyant tâter la pierre lisse du stade. Les trois compères Ocelots en profitèrent : Danny au centre, Alex et Eddy à ses côtés, un peu en retrait, il fonça, récupéra le souaffle et repartir vers les buts. Alex savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se mit en travers de la trajectoire de tous les joueurs adversaires, formant autour d'Eddy une protection quasi-impénétrable. Il prenait des coups, se faisait rentrer dedans , mais n'en avait cure : Ils gagnaient du terrain quand soudain :

« Et Wright MARQUE ! 20 partout ! C'est incroyable mesdames et messieurs ! »

Alex, radieux malgré ses multiples contusions, chercha des yeux Kelysha : Il la trouva et lui adressa un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Mais il se renfrogna vite : l'un des batteurs des Trolls s'était approché d'elle et lui hurlait dessus : dégage de mon chemin espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe !

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tocquard !? » rétorqua l'attrapeuse.

Alex s'approcha rapidement :

« Répète ça !? »

Il vit du coin de l'oeil que les trolls marquaient encore, mais l'arbitre venait vers eux avec un air suspicieux. Le batteur se répata alors que le vieil arbitre arrivait près d'eux :

« Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe me gêne ! Je vais la cogner ! »

Alex croisa le regard du vieil homme chauve avec un air désolé, puis fonça vers le batteur et l'attrapa par la gorge, l'entraînant au sol avec lui :

« Répète encore ça ordure ! »

Ils heurtèrent le sol avec fracas, et Alex se releva rapidement, bourrant son adversaire de coups de pieds. Des huées s'élevaient de toutes parts, alors que le reste de l'équipe des trolls, indignée, accourait . Le deuxième batteur sauta de son balai et envoyant son poing vers Alex...

Il n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Bam lui avait attrapé et cassé le bras dans un grognement rageur. Alex sentit deux mains se poser sur son épaule, et sourit en reconnaissant Danny et Eddy qui venaient lui prêter main forte. Mr Ostend accourut, furieux :

« Mais enfin Moggle, tu es fou !? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça !? »

Il allait répondre, mais Kelysha le devança :

« Cette ordure m'a traitée de sang-de-Bourbe ! Deux fois ! »

Mr Ostend la regarda d'un air incrédule, mais le vieil arbitre hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la réaction d'Alex :

« Cette attitude, bien qu'elle soit justifiée, est intolérable, monsieur. Par conséquent, je vous demanderai de rejoindre les vestiaires et d'y attendre la fin du match ! »

Alex sentit quelque chose se briser Exclu. Il était exclu, et les Ocelots allaient certainement perdre le match. Il ignora les tapes amicales qu'il recevait dans le dos, murmura quelques excuses à son entraineur et rejoignit les vestiaires, sous les huées de la foule. Il se sentait anéanti, et passa une heure seul qui sembla durer une éternité, rythmée par les acclamations de la foule et les annonces du Speaker. Ainsi, il apprit leur défaite. Trois-cent-trente à trois-cents.

Lorsqu'il vit les Ocelots pénétrer les vestiaires, il s'attendit à des remontrances. Il se sentait coupable, et savait qu'ils auraient gagné sans cette inexcusable bavure. Cependant, il n'en fut rien. Lorsque Mr Ostend s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé, Danny et Eddy s'interposèrent immédaitement . Danny prit la parole rapidement :

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer ! S'il n'avait rien fait, nous l'aurions fait à sa place ! Bam, moi, Eddy, quelqu'un l'aurait fait ! »

Alex sentit les larmes monter, et s'efforça de se contrôler. Ce geste de Danny lui allait droit au cœur. Mr Ostend resta un moment sur place, puis parla d'une voix presque admirative :

« Je ne m'apprêtais pas à faire des remontrances à monsieur Moggle, mon garçon. Néanmoins je suis fier de voir que cette charmante commentatrice n'avait pas menti : Les Ocelots sont plus soudés que jamais. »

Puis il écarta doucement les deux poursuiveurs et parla d'une voix paternelle :

« Alex, mon garçon, je suis fier de toi. Non pas pour ta faute, Je ne puis que te blâmer ! Mais à vrai dire...(Alex crut percevoir une larme au coin de l'oeil de son vieil entraîneur) Tu me rappelles ma jeunesse. L'équipe passe pour toi avant la victoire, et rien que ça...Eh bien, mes enfants, ça vaut toutes les victoires du monde ! »

Alex éprouva un immense soulagement. Ce sentiment arriva à son paroxysme lorsque Kelysha se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant :

« Merci, Alex . Merci. »

En effet, ils avaient perdu ce soir là. Mais, à défaut de la victoire, ils avaient acquis ce que nulle quantité de gallions ou de coupes ne pouvait valloir : l'Esprit d'Equipe. Les Ocelots formaient désormais une famille. C'était ce que retiendraient leurs supporters, et ce que retiendraient les Trolls. Ils avaient arraché la victoire, mais perdu le respect de beaucoup de Norvégiens ce soir là.


End file.
